A Weird Day for the J Leaguers
by Kaitou-chou 1412
Summary: What could go weird if the J. Leaguers saw Conan playing with a soccer/football ball? Possibly, a lot. xD Please review, your support is very appreciated!


Conan just decides to practise his soccer/football skills at the stadium alone, but he never would have thought that there were (professional!) eyes spying on him.

"One, two, three, four, five..."

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta hid inside Touto Stadium's changing rooms, watching 'Conan-kun' playing with a ball in the middle of the field.

Conan, shockingly, did not notice their presence. What's wrong with that brain of his today? He was aimlessly wandering into a stadium to play alone, bringing his skateboard along.

The group of Conan-stalkers watched in awe, as Conan kicked the ball around. He balanced it on his head, knees, feet, shoulders and his back.

Mitsuhiko took pictures, just for the fun of it. As the children sat down, they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta turned around in horror, afraid of some kidnapper.

And they gasped in awe. It was Hide, Higo and the rest of the J. Leaguers. There was Endou-senshi, Nakamura-senshi, even King Kazu! It was the second time meeting them up close, after training with Hide.

"What are you doing here? Is there a case or something again?" Hide asked, puzzled. The Shounen Tantei-dan shook their heads.

Ayumi pointed to the field, while Genta put his finger on his lips. The J. Leaguers took it to mean as 'Be quiet.'

They looked out onto the field with confusion. Conan-kun, still oblivious towards his surroundings, carried on playing. He did marvelous tricks, kicked the ball up high, balanced the ball while skateboarding.

The J. Leaguers couldn't help but gape at the boy. He could play soccer/football like a Leaguer! Higo narrowed his eyes, remembering how Kudou Shinichi played during his match.

Just that moment, Conan-kun took off his glasses. If only Higo knew how Shinichi looked like when he was younger, he would have recognised him immediately.

Th J. Leaguers fell back into the shadows. Ayumi looked up at them. "Endou-senshi? You remember when you taught us the free-kick?"

Mitsuhiko gasped and Genta whooped. "Yes. Why?" Endou asked, confused. "Well, Conan-kun used the free-kick, trying to disarm the bomb! It was awesome! Right, Mitsuhiko, Genta?"

"Are you sure? That's a kick only professionals can do. Maybe he did another kick?" Nakamura-senshi asked, doubtful of the children's claim.

The Shounen Tantei-dan nodded vigorously. "Of course!"

A crackly sound reached the 'spectators' ears. Everyone looked out, to see Conan with a (creepy!) smile on his face and his right foot on the ball.

Conan placed the ball carefully, and went back several steps. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta noticed that his shoe was electrified, so they were looking forward to the kick.

The players waited, and watched with doubt. Like, really, can a kid like that pull off a good free-kick? Probably not, right?

Conan paused for a few seconds. He then slowly ran to the ball, following Endou-senshi's free-kick tips. When his foot hit the ball, it accelerated.

The kick was very strong, and the ball went straight right corner up. The players was shocked. And a bit triumphant. With an angle like that, the ball can't cur- Wait, what?! It did curve?!

The ball curved and entered the goal. Conan huffed and went to retrieve the ball. As he did so, he coughed violently. He suddenly stop, right after picking up the ball.

Conan put his hand at his heart gingerly. His eyes widened in horror, and he reached for his phone. He dialed someone and waited anxiously.

"Agasa-hakase! What did you give me for the slight cold I had this morning?! You didn't notice? It was the prototype antidote! WHAAAAAT?! THAT WAS THE LAST THAT HAIBARA MADE?!"

Conan's voice rung clear through th stadium. The J. Leaguers was now utterly confused. Antidote? Prototype? The last? Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta looked at each other in surprise. Ai Haibara made what? What was Conan talking about?

"Wait. I can hear Kudou Yuusaku and his wife there. LET ME TALK TO THEM FOR A WHILE. Hakase, you better come pick me up, before Shinichi returns. Someone might see me!"

"Right, right. Ah, Otou-san! How is it that both of you are here? And I don't accept the answer 'Kaa-san misses Shin-chan'. Eh? My birthday?"

Conan glances at his watch. "But it's April 31st. My birthday's still a few days away. And still, if Ran sees you here, she'll ask about the other me, Shinichi. How are you going to answer that? Another case is too clíche..."

"Kaa-san. Kaa-san. KAA-SAN. STOP FOR A MINUTE. Where's Agasa-ha- Oof!" With that, Conan flopped down. What's that? Vapour?! What the hell is happening?!

Ayumi was just about to run out towards her beloved Conan-kun, when the familiar figure of the Professor appeared beside the kneeling boy.

"Oi, Shinichi! Shinichi! Get a grip! Wear this jacket and the trousers. They're overlarge, but it'll fit the teen you. Come on, hurry up to the car!"

Professor Agasa towed the sweating boy away from the stadium, into his Beetle. The 'spectators' kept quiet, watching the weird spectacle before their eyes.

As the car moved away, far from the stadium, Hide looked at Higo, who looked at Endou, who looked at King Kazu, who looked at Nakamura, who looked at Sanada, who looked at Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hide broke it with a nervous chuckle. "Let's forget anything happened today, alright? Or maybe we saw a boy playing soccer/football, and he went home happily?"

The Shounen Tantei-dan nodded and the J. Leaguers nodded. That ended their session of 'watching Conan-kun play'.

That night, Conan tossed around in his sleep. "Why do I feel like some people watched me today?"


End file.
